


Pretender

by orphan_account



Category: david dobrik - Fandom, vlog squad
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: David is getting worn down from his work
Relationships: David Dobrik & Jason Nash, David Dobrik/Natalie Mariduena
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ** Listen to Pretender (Acoustic) by AJR
> 
> *** This turned into a bigger series than I thought it would. Thank you guys so much for the support. It really means a lot! I didn’t think it would blow up like this. <3

“Ready?” Jason watched as David slowly sipped on his signature drink. Orange juice. David unwrapped himself from his blanket and nodded.

“Yup.” A coughing fit followed shortly after. Jason winced.

“Are you sure? You look and sound like shit.” David glared over at Jason.

“I'm fine. We have to do this show.”

“No actually. I can do this show. You can sit this one out.” David rolled his eyes.

“Not to be a dick, but are you up for doing a show by yourself?” Jason fell silent.

“That's what I thought. I'll be fine.” David let out another cough, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Jason sucked in a deep breath. There was no arguing with David. He was hard headed. Especially when he set his mind to something. Chugging the rest of his orange juice, David threw the plastic cup into the trash and headed for the door.

“Ready. Lets do this.” Jason pursed his lips. David looked like a walked zombie and he was about to go out on stage in front of a bunch of fans.

“Wait. Can you at least clean yourself up. Have Natalie clean you up?”

“What?” David looked at Jason a little dumbfounded. Insulted was more like it.

“I'm fine. Are we doing this or not?” Jason nodded, sucking in another breath. If this show killed him. At least it was something he, hated? David pretended he liked doing live shows, but he actually really hated doing them. It took a lot out of him. Traveling. Too many people. And David was a shut in in all reality. He didn't belong on the stage. He belonged behind the camera.

“Jason! Quit spacing.” David coughed out.

“Alright, lets do this.”

After the show, David quickly retreated to the dressing room. He couldn't deal with any of the fans. It was starting to become a regular thing for him. It wasn't that he didn't like interacting with them, it was more that he just felt like complete trash after the show. He felt like the walking dead.

“Natalie!” David's voice was hoarse. He tried his best to try and get her attention. He was starting to get dizzy. Making his way into the dressing room, he tripped over Jason's shoes, smacking his face on the floor as he went down.

“Fuck! Natalie!” He cried out. His throat felt like it was starting to bleed from him coughing and now all of his yelling. Natalie finally came to the door. A look of horror displayed on her face.

“Jesus David. What the fuck are you doing?” She knelt down next to him, helping him roll over onto his back. David groaned, holding his nose.

“Yeah, I wanted to bust my face on the floor.” He snapped. Natalie went silent as she stood up and went for a towel. He was bleeding.

“I'm sorry.” Tears starting to form in his eyes. Natalie sat down on the floor next to him, handing him the towel.

“Are you okay?”

“Depends what you're referring to. My nose? No. That fucking hurts. My body? No. I feel like shit. And in all honesty, I don't think I'm doing too well.” David pressed the towel to his face as he tried to sop up the blood. Natalie fell silent again, watch the brunette as he looked everywhere but at her. He was nervous and upset, a tear dripping down into his ear.

“David. Why don't you talk to me. You know I'm here for you.”

“I'm not supposed to be like this. I'm supposed to have a bright smile on my face. Pretend everything is great.” Natalie shook her head.

“That's not how this works.” She could feel her chest tightening as he tried to smile at her.

“Talk to me.” She whispered. David turned his head away from her, not wanting to look at her. He was supposed to be the happy one. The one that was always laughing. The one that was able to stay up for days on end to get his work done. The one that helped his friends out. The one that was there for his friends. Not the other way around. He couldn't wrap his head around it. David started to cough again, wincing in pain from his nose.

“I'm just worn down Natalie.” She stood up and held out her hand to David. He looked up at her with his brows furrowed. Grabbing her hand, she helped him to his feet.

“Go lay down on the couch right now. I'm going to get you ice. When we get home, I want a proper talk. Like a real talk. You need to get some shit out and you need some real sleep.” The look she gave David was pleading. He smiled lightly at her, abiding by her request.

“Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

The click of the keys in his door were like music to his ears. He hadn’t been home in months. None of them had. It was one of the shorter tours they had done but for some reason that one in particular took more out of them than all of the other ones. Maybe because Jason hadn’t gotten to see his children for more than a few hours, David was sick for ninety percent of the time and Natalie couldn’t keep up with anything she was supposed to be doing. Everything that could have fallen apart, did. But they still went out on stage with bright smiles on their faces.

David went straight for his room, leaving his bags at the door. He wanted a shower. He still felt like shit. His orange juice diet wasn’t working. He looked in the mirror, pale faced sunken in eyes. It kind of took him back. He never looked that bad. But he put it off as being sick. The hot water on his skin stung for just a moment but felt so right. It wasn’t the same in the hotels. His home was his home. He probably took way too long in the shower but he didn’t care. Getting out, he just grabbed a robe, slipping it over his shoulders, and heading out into the kitchen for more orange juice.

“David. Do you do this all the time?” Jason asked, rolling his eyes.

“No. I don’t even know why I asked.” He chuckled lightly. Wyatt laughed along with his dad, tossing a basket ball into the air.

“What did I tell you about doing that in the house.” Jason put his hand on the ball. Wyatt shrugged.

David padded into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator.

“We have no orange juice.” He stated, practically ignoring Jason and the kids. Jason sucked in a deep breath.

“Did you ever stop to think that you are already ninety percent orange juice, David?” Charley laughed. David shut the refrigerator and glared at his friend.

“Natalie!”

“David.” Jason scoffed.

“I think she went to lay down. I’ll go get you some. Go sit down or something. Do you need anything else while I’m out before you bug her again?” David looked around, finally meeting Jason’s eyes. Jason grimaced.

“Do you need a doctor?” David shook his head, rubbing his face.

“I’m just tired.”

“Well go lay down. I’ll get you soup too.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Yeah.” David grumbled, rolling over.

“Did you call me a little bit ago?” Natalie asked as she opened the door to David’s bedroom. He nodded lightly. Natalie came into the room, slowly making her way over to the bed.

“Well What’s up?” David shook his head.

“Jason went for me. We were out of orange juice.”

“Why didn’t you just order it?” She laughed lightly, climbing into bed with him, flopping over onto her back. David shrugged, sucking in a deep breath.

“I don’t know, my head hurts.”

“Do you want some ibuprofen?” Natalie rolled into her side and sat up slightly so she could look at him. He shook his head, then nodded.

“Yeah?” She laughed.

“Okay. Hang on.” She jumped out of the bed and ran off. David let out a sigh. Natalie was too kind to him. He ran her ragged for stupid shit. She was right. He was lazy. He made Jason do something that he could have easily fixed. But he complained instead. And she thought it was funny. Natalie came bounding back into the room with a small bottle in her hand, jumping back into the bed.

“Wait.” She stopped, looking over at David.

“You’re not allergic are you?” David furrowed his brows.

“I don’t think I am. I know I am to Tylenol.”

“Okay then you’re good.” She grabbed two tablets and handed them to him.

“Shit. Water.” She jumped up and went to the bathroom and filled up a glass before returning again.

“That should work fairly fast.” David smiled, swallowing down the tablets.

“Thank you Natalie.” He set the glass of water down on the bedside table and then settled back down into the bed.

“You know what, hang on. Can you like turn around?” David asked.

“What?” Natalie laughed.

“Just. I’m still in my robe.” Natalie couldn’t help but laugh even more.

“You are something else. It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked.”

“Wait! When have you seen me naked!?” David asked grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie from his dresser.

“I walked in on you that one time at the hotel.” She giggled. Natalie’s face was on fire. But David couldn’t see her. He dropped his robe and slipped into his clothes quickly.

“I don’t remember that. But obviously I made a pretty big impression on you. A good impression I hope.” David teased, coughing a few times.

“You really know how to flirt with a girl.” Natalie giggled. David jumped back into the bed, pushing her shoulder.

“All good.”

“You know I could completely see you in the window, right?” She pursed her lips in a smile as she turned back towards David. He felt like his whole body started to sweat.

“Natalie! You should have closed your eyes!” David voice hit a higher pitch than he would have liked. Natalie laughed.

“Like I said, nothing new.” She shrugged it off.

“How are you feeling? Your head okay?” David pulled the blankets over his body, nodding.

“A little bit. Thank you.” Natalie nodded.

“How about you?” David looked at her a little confused.

“How are you feeling?” Natalie almost repeated her question. David had the same expression on his face. Natalie sighed. She was never good at these things. Especially when David wasn’t either.

“What is your mental state?” David snorted.

“You’re a dork.” Natalie fixed the glasses on her face.

“Born and raised.” David shook his head, falling silent. The silence between them spoke volumes.

“I told you this was going to happen. You need to talk to me.” David let out a long exaggerated sigh.

“What if I just tell you that I’m not okay?”

“Well that’s just saying you need to talk.” Natalie laid back down next to David, raising her eyebrows. He fell silent again. They stayed like that for a moment, Natalie picking her nails.

“When was the last time you ate? Do you want ice cream?” David furrowed his brows.

“What?” He asked, laughing lightly.

“Yeah! Why not?” Natalie shrugged, laughing with him. David nodded, a bright smile on his face. Score. She hated seeing him so down lately. The least she could do was try and make him happy with the little things.


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn’t going to lie, Jason was a little upset. David was more than capable of solving his own problems. And Jason could have done the same. He could have just ordered a few things to hold the kid over but at the time, he wasn’t thinking straight either. Charley and Wyatt were screaming in his ear. They wanted to go to the store too. At least it would keep them busy.

“Fucking orange juice.” Jason mumbled under his breath.

“It doesn’t even help.” He mumbled some more.

“Dad?” Charley looked up at her father, still swinging their hands really high into the air. Jason snapped out of his daze, looking down at his daughter.

“What honey?” He asked before looking back forward. They had just came up to the grocery isle in the store.

“Can me and Wyatt go look at the toys?” Her voice straining like she had asked at least four times already.

“Oh yeah! Just don’t go off too far. I’m only going to be a minute, okay.” Charley smiled brightly before ripping her hand away from Jason’s. Both children ran off down an isle and disappeared. Jason sucked in a deep breath before turning back towards what he was doing. Searching for sickness food.

“Soup, orange juice, crackers, water, and maybe fruit?” Jason went down a list in his head as he started throwing things into his basket.

“Jason?!” A high pitched voice called. He heard the girl but paid no attention. He was on a mission. Get the food and get out. Well, he needed his children too. He heard footsteps. Then they stopped right next to him.

“Jason!” She slapped a hand on his shoulder. He spun towards the voice,

“I’m sorry, I’m a little busy,” it was no other than the bright and bubbly Tana.

“Oh shit! Hey Tana.” Jason laughed.

“Did you think I was a fan? You old asshole!” She shoved him lightly.

“Where is David?” She asked, looking around. Jason shook his head.

“It’s just me and the kids. I’m actually shopping for David right now. He’s at home sick.” Tana stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

“Poor little guy.”

“Me or him? He’s become an asshole ever since he’s gotten sick.” Tana laughed.

“Well then he’s gotta be hurting.”

“Dad! Dad! Can we please get this!?” Charley and Wyatt quickly came running past Tana with a big box.

“It’s just like David’s!” Charley added. It was a big Nerf gun. Jason laughed.

“Only if you shoot David with it when we get home.” Tana laughed.

“You two are so cute oh my god. Well I’ll let you get back to business before the king gets even more cranky. Tell David I said hi and I’ll probably text him later to see how he’s doing.” Tana waved them a goodbye.

“Kids! I’m home! You better not be fucking!” Jason snickered to himself. He immediately recoiled, realizing that his children were right next to him. He set the grocery bags down in the counter and headed towards David’s bedroom.

“Hey! I have your damn orange juice my king.” He could hear Natalie giggling from the other side of the door. Jason had half a mind not to go in. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure that she was laughing at him or if they actually were fooling around. He knocked on the door lightly.

“You two dec-ow!” A Nerf dart to the side of the head.

“Wyatt!”

“It wasn’t me! It was Charley!” His son squeaked, pointing at his younger sister. Charley held the gun in the air, laughing like a maniac.

“Go shoot each other! There is another one outside.” Jason rubbed the side of his head.

“Thank god I didn’t buy them paintball guns.” He mumbled. David’s bedroom door opened.

“It sounds like you need help out here.” Natalie poked her head out tentatively, waiting to get shot at.

“Naw. I’m good out here. I just wanted to make sure princess in there got his orange juice.”

“Oh yeah.” She said, rolling her eyes. Jason giggled.

“So what’s with you two?” Jason asked, grabbing a glass out of the cupboard. Natalie hummed as she started to unpack the groceries. He set the glass down on the counter and grabbed the orange juice from one of the bags, setting it down next to the cup. He awaited her answer, staring at her. Natalie could feel his eyes on her but she tried not to notice. She heard the question too many times over. Everyone should know by now.

“Nothing.” She finally huffed out.

“And I’m calling bullshit.” Jason opened the juice and poured it into the glass. Natalie balled all the bags up, throwing them into the recycling bin.

“And why’s that?” She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

“I can read you two like a book. You put on a show for his vlogs, yes. But off camera, there is way too much sexual tension there for you guys to not have any feelings for each other.” Jason tossed the juice in the refrigerator and turned back towards Natalie. When she hadn’t said anything Jason nodded.

“I’m not stupid. Even though I look it.” He chuckled lightly as he handed Natalie the glass.

“I’m going to have you take this to him. You kids have fun. I have a war to join.” Jason motioned towards his kids out in the backyard.

“Thank you.” Natalie stated. And Jason knew exactly what she meant.


	4. Chapter 4

Natalie couldn’t help but laugh when she went back into David’s room. He smiled at her with a face full of ice cream. He was like a child. The frozen cream had dribbled all down his chin, hanging precariously off of his skin.

“You got a little.” Natalie pointed to his chin as she set the juice down on his nightstand. David hummed in response, tilting his head slightly to the side. She pursed her lips, trying not to laugh. Natalie tapped her own chin as she climbed back into the bed.

“Oh shit!” David laughed, grabbing one of the tissues from the table. He mind wondered as he wiped off his chin. Why did he have so many tissues by his bed? That ice cream slicking his skin made him look so good.

“Oh my god.” Natalie choked. David scrunched his face, throwing the tissue into the garbage can.

“Hey you okay? What happened?” He put his bowl onto the table and leaned towards her.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Sorry. Just a little phlegm.” She waved him off, hoping he wouldn’t look too much into it. He chuckled lightly.

“Well don’t get too upset.” He joked. Natalie laughed lightly, trying to play off her stupid thoughts. When did these start? Jason did something to her. David all of the sudden started looking more, attractive? She pushed those thoughts aside and focused on who was in front of her. David.

“Are you going to talk to me now. I got you ice cream and your orange juice.” She laughed lightly.

“Actually, Jason got me the orange juice.” David pointed out. Natalie sighed.

“Either way. When was the last time you ate an actual meal or slept?” At least those were actual questions to start off with. Get the conversation moving.

“Eating?” David thought for a moment. It had been a bit. He ate a few things here and there but nothing substantial like a meal.

“I think at least a week ago was the last time I ate an actual meal. And I didn’t even finish it.” Natalie sighed.

“David.” Her heart was slowly breaking. No wonder he was getting sick and looking more frail.

“What about sleep? Are you catching up on that?” She was sounding like a counselor. He shook his head slowly. Treading lightly. He hated seeing her so disappointed in him.

“I have too much to do. This tour took a lot out of me and now I have to get back to actually making content. Finding things to make my videos.” Another sigh from Natalie.

“David. You’re going to kill yourself with the path you’re on. She slowly moved closer to him, putting a hand on his arm.

“This is why you are sick all the time. Your body heals at night. Your body heals with food. And you are doing neither of those things.” David nodded, mulling over what she was saying in his brain. He slowly sunk into the bed.

“It’s not like I’m not tired. I just,”

“Then why don’t you sleep? How do you not fall asleep after everything you do?” David looked at Natalie sheepishly.

“What?” She asked, afraid of what he was going to say next.

“Todd’s Adderall.”

“David.” She whispered.

“When I need to get shit done I take it. It’s not all the time. I promise.”

“That doesn’t change the fact you’re taking drugs. Something that isn’t yours if I may add.” She stated mater of factly. David nodded.

“I know. It’s stupid. But I get a lot of stuff done.”

“Don’t try and justify it with me. You do you but I won’t be okay with it.” Natalie was heart broken. David was clean cut. He never even touched alcohol. But now he was taking someone else’s medication?


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning David woke up to a weight on his chest. He felt like he was being suffocated. He shifted lightly, the weight shifting with him. A light groaned coming from next to him. He froze, his eyes slowly drifting to the body next to him. Natalie. He let out a long sigh. The weight on his chest had been her arm. He wasn’t used to the contact. Usually when Corinna stayed overnight, she would stay on her side of the bed or he would end up cuddling her for a little bit before they drifted off to sleep. Lately David was craving human contact. It had been a while since we had been with anyone. Two years to be exact. A little too long for anyone to be alone. But having Natalie’s arm thrown across him that morning, he didn’t know how to take it. It felt warm. She let out another light groan, her hand twitching slightly as she gripped his shirt. Butterflies burst in his stomach. Was she having a dream?

“David.” She whispered. His heart about jumped out of his chest. Blood rushing to places it shouldn’t be rushing to. He didn’t like Natalie like that.

“Oh David.” She whispered again. He felt his dick jump in his shorts. Sucking in a deep breath, he decided it was time for him to get out of bed. He slowly lifted her arm up off of his chest and slipped out of his bed with ease, not waking her. She must sleep like a rock. He stood there for a moment, watching as she breathed lightly. She looked so peaceful. Natalie really was a beautiful girl, he wasn’t going to deny that. His thoughts wondered as he stared a little too long. He felt a shift between his legs.

“Shit.” He mumbled as he looked down. He was completely hard now. And Natalie started to shift in the bed. He quickly made a B-line for the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him.

“What the actual fuck.” He mumbled, looking down at himself. He was confused and a little upset at himself. Natalie of all people just gave him morning wood.

“Good morning!” Natalie’s voice entered the room, laced with morning sleepiness. David slowly turned to her, not really wanting to meet her eyes.

“Good morning. Breakfast?” He asked, opening the refrigerator. She nodded, yawning as she rubbed her eyes.

“You’re up really early. And alert at that.” She laughed lightly.

“What’s the occasion?”

“No occasion. Nothings wrong.” David stuttered, setting out some yogurt. Natalie rose an eyebrow.

“Okay?” She shook her head, grabbing a vanilla yogurt and heading over to the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

“Did you drink coffee? You’re never this jittery.” David shook his head, sitting down across the couch from her. She pursed her lips, watching him. She slowly opened her container, making sure it didn’t spill.

“David.” He was focusing on his yogurt.

“David.” She said again, slamming her hand down on the couch. He jumped, almost dropping his container.

“What!?”

“Are you okay?” He shrugged, his eyes flicking everywhere but her.

“Yeah. Everything is good.”

“Then why won’t you look at me?” He fell silent.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” He set his yogurt down on the table and got up from the couch, heading down the hall. Natalie sighed.

“Jason. Can you come over?” David’s voice wavered.

“Yeah what’s up? Do you actually want to do a podcast today?” David shook his head like Jason could see him.

“No I need to talk to you.” Jason fell silent.

“Is everything okay?” David let out a light sigh.

“I don’t know.”

“Please don’t do that to me.” Jason said, worry prominent in his voice.

“I mean I’m just confused.” Jason sighed.

“Okay. Give me an hour.”

A knock on the door startled Natalie from her thoughts. She had been watching a show. Sucked into it to be exact.

“I got it!” She yelled, ripping her eyes away from the television. She slowly slipped off of the couch and made her way over to the door.

“Oh hey Jason.” She smiled brightly.

“Good morning Natalie.” He smiled.

“Why is everyone up so early?” She laughed, letting him in. Jason shrugged.

“I was a little shocked too that David was up this early.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. David wanted me to come over. He wanted to talk to me about something.” Jason slipped his shoes off.

“He’s been acting weird all morning. I think he drank coffee.” Natalie laughed. Jason shook his head.

“He never drinks coffee though.”

“That’s why it’s weird.” Natalie was still laughing.

“Well. I’ll get to the bottom of it. Where is he?”

“Where do you think he is? His bedroom.” She stated, heading back to the couch to go back to her binge watching. Jason nodded.

“Alright. I’ll keep you updated.”

“So what’s going on?” Jason asked, taking a seat on the edge of David’s bed. David was picking at his nails. He hadn’t even looked at Jason yet. David sighed as he fell back onto the bed.

“I’m fucked up.” He stated. Jason laughed.

“And you’re just figuring this out now?” David shook his head.

“No like,” David sucked in a deep breath.

“This morning I woke up next to Natalie. And,”

“Did you guys?” Jason tilted his head. David shook his head quickly.

“No but she had her arm around me and things started to get a little weird.” David shifted in his spot, pulling his legs up to meet his chest.

“What do you mean weird?”

“I felt things.” David stated almost flatly. He didn’t know how else to put it.

“Feel things? David. You’re going to have to explain better than that.” Jason scratched the back of his head. David sucked in another deep breath.

“She looked so beautiful. And then she started saying stuff in her sleep and then I started feeling stuff, uh, you know, uh, down there.” David stammered over every word. Jason’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

“No you didn’t. Shut up. What was she saying?”

“My name.”

“Holy shit. Did you have to. You know.” David nodded. His face bright red.

“I am so confused. This is fucking Natalie I’m talking about. I’m thinking about. She’s my best friend.” David let his head sink into the bed further. Jason nodded.

“Obviously you’re seeing her in another light. Did things get heated last night?” David froze, recalling last nights activities. Natalie was pissed at him. But she seemed fine this morning. Did she forget all about it? David shook his head.

“We just talked.” He shrugged. Jason nodded, letting out a light sigh.

“You kids are young. Maybe you just need to bang it out? When was the last time you were with a a girl? Or with anyone?” Jason teased.

“Liza.”


	6. Chapter 6

David still couldn’t look Natalie in the eyes. All he could think about was her moaning his name in her sleep. It was starting to affect his work. He was supposed to be starting his podcast with Jason soon and that was all he could think about. Natalie.

“Earth to David.” Jason waves his hand in front of David’s face, trying to hand him the microphone. David shook his head, shaking himself out of his own thoughts.

“Sorry.” He said, taking the microphone from Jason.

“Jesus. You’re all sorts of fucked up today. Are you sure you want to do this?” David nodded, even though he was ready to go back to bed.

“We have some good content to talk about today.” Jason wagged his eyebrows. David flushed a bright red.

“No.”

“Aw. Come on. It would be great clickbait! David masturbates to thoughts of Natalie.” Jason waves his hands in the air. David starts to bite on the inside of his lip.

“No Jason.” The older man let out a sigh.

“Fine. But you know I’m going to be asking more about this sooner or later.”

“And queue the music.” David said, clapping his hands together. Jason let out a light giggle. Joe pressed a button, pausing the podcast for a moment.

“I don’t really have a lot to talk about today other than our tour.” David stated, looking over towards Jason.

“I do, so don’t worry.” David nodded in relief. Joe unpaused their podcast, signaling they were back on air.

“So we were on tour for the past few months.” David started. Jason hummed in agreement.

“And you were sick for ninety nine percent of the time.” David laughed.

“I’m still sick by the way.” He coughed.

“Well your orange juice diet doesn’t work. You need a doctor.”

“Doctors don’t work.”

“For everyone out there. David doesn’t go to doctors. You should.”

“The tour was fun other than that. Everyone was so great! I’m sorry I wasn’t there for most of the meet and greets because I was sick.” David coughed again.

“I’m sorry. That probably sounds so good.”

“Do you want a cough drop?” Natalie called from the kitchen. David froze. Jason laughed.

“Yes. He does, please.” Natalie tossed the bag into the living area.

“Thank you Natalie!” Jason called.

“David isn’t talking to Natalie.”

“Am too.” David mumbled, popping a cough drop into his mouth.

“Then why won’t you even say thank you? I have to talk to her.” David fell silent for a moment. He put his hand over the microphone, making it sound fuzzy.

“And that is David trying to hide something from you guys. Should I talk about what we talked about earlier? Spill some tea?”

“Did someone say tea!?” Carly yelled as she walked into the house.

“Come join. Please.” Jason waved her over. David’s face had completely gone red.

“Jason.” His voice was stern. Carly bounced over to the couch, taking a seat in between the two men.

“I love tea.”

“Well David has a boiling pot.” Jason giggled like a small child.

“Jason. Seriously.” He looked around the room, making sure Natalie had left.

“Go on please.” Carly flicked her hair over her shoulder. Even though David was protesting, Jason looked to him for approval. David pouted.

“Okay. Okay. We’ll talk tea after the podcast.” Jason gave in. He couldn’t resist the look in David’s eyes. He didn’t want to hurt his best friend.

After that, the podcast went smoothly. They talked about the tour and what they were going to do next. If they were going to do another one ever. If David was ever going to get rid of his sickness and Carly had stuck around talking about the Tumblr blog dedicated to the Vlog Squad tea.

After they ended the podcast, Carly was after David like a fly on shit.

“I’m not going to let this go you know.” She snickered. David sighed. He had hoped after everything,that she had forgotten. Jason had to bring it up.

“We are not talking about it here. I don’t even want to talk about it in the first place.”

“Can I know?” Joe asked. Obviously standing there the whole time. Shit. David let out another sigh.

“Everyone to David’s room!” Jason pointed, motioning for everyone to follow him.

Everyone settled down in David’s room. Carly going all out with a cup of tea. Joe couldn’t help but laugh. He loved watching Carly and Erin’s videos. They would take it to the next level with their gossip. David covered himself up with his blanket.

“I don’t want anything to do with this.” He mumbled. Jason smacked his lips.

“Aw. But this is your story.” David shook his head, putting the hood of his hoodie over his head. Carly looked to Jason.

“Is it really that bad? I mean we don’t have to talk about it. I was just curious.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she took a sip of her tea. David motioned for Carly to give him some. She laughed lightly as she passed the cup.

“It’s uh, pretty interesting.” Jason spoke, flicking his eyes over to David.

“Can I tell them?” Jason finally came out and just asked the younger boy. David fell silent for a moment, still sipping on Carly’s tea. All eyes on him.

“Fine! Just please don’t make it a big deal. And please don’t go into detail.” Jason nodded, knowing precisely what to say. He turned towards Joe and Carly and smiled brightly.

“David is jacking off to thoughts about Natalie.” Jason slurred his words together quickly, laughing. Carly gasped. Joe threw a hand over his mouth.

“No!”

“Yes.”

“No!”

“Yes!” Jason was laughing like a maniac now. David buried his face in his blanket.

“He and Natalie spent the night together last night and Natalie was dreaming about him? David?” Jason nudged the younger man, trying to get the story straight. David kept quiet, his head still under the blanket.

“Anyway. She was moaning his name or something and David had to go jack it.”

“Oh my god!” Carly shrieked. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t picturing David jacking off to Natalie. Joe’s face was completely red. He had gone silent, not really knowing what to say, or think at that. Carly slowly looked over to David.

“Care to explain?”

“No.” David mumbled.

“Do you like her?” Joe asked.

“No!” David threw the blanket. Everyone’s eyes still on him. He felt pressured to say otherwise. Why had Jason brought it up in the first place. It was stupid. Everyone had fantasies. Was he not allowed?

“I mean. I like her as a friend. She’s my best friend. Just not like that. I think. I mean. It was different. I can’t,” David was stumbling over his words. His mind running a mile a minute. Carly crawled across the bed, moving closer to David. She sat up against the headrest and shifted her body towards him.

“You are allowed to date or like other people David.” Carly stated plainly.

“It’s been two fucking years. I think you deserve it.” Jason and Joe looked at each other and then to the door. They both nodded as they slowly headed for the exit.

“Liza would want you to be happy. Not dwelling on the past. Not hoping that maybe one day you guys would get back together. I know deep down that you know it’s not going to happen. You are blocking yourself. You’re making yourself unhappy.” Carly heard a light sniff. She bent down to meet David’s eyes. He had started to cry. David took his glasses off and set them down on the side table, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

“I know. You’re right. But I can’t push past it. It almost feels dirty.” Carly nodded, rubbing David’s back.

“It’s okay. I felt that way after me and Bruce broke up too. It took me a while to get back out there. Maybe not two years but a while.” David laughed lightly, finally meeting her eyes.

“Hey. Thanks. I didn’t mean to turn this into a counseling appointment.” David teased. Carly giggled, shaking her head.

“Not at all.” She took David’s hand in hers and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Carly walked back into the room with more tea.

“I honestly wouldn’t have pegged you as a tea person.” She laughed lightly. David shrugged, taking the mug from her.

“It’s warm on my throat. I’ve honestly never had it before until tonight.” Carly shook her head, her hair falling around her shoulders. She climbed into bed, back into her spot next to David. His smell entering her nose. She kept kidding herself that she didn’t like David. The real reason her and Bruce broke up was because of David. He saw how she acted around him. How she looked at him.

“Carly?” David leaned down, catching her eye.

“Sorry.” She chuckled lightly.

“I asked if you wanted to watch some television?” Carly looked over to the television and then back at David.

“Oh yeah! Sure!” Taking a sip of her tea. David grabbed the remote from his bedside table and turned on the television.

“Any preference?”

“Porn.” She teased, wagging her eyebrows.

“Don’t tempt me.” He laughed.

“What? You didn’t get enough this morning?” Carly couldn’t help but tease him further. David’s cheeks flushed a light pink.

“You wanted it.” He fired back, laughing lightly.

“Figured you wanted it. I’ll just leave the room.” Carly shoved his shoulder.

“Carly!” David shoved her back. And Carly took that opening. She tackled David, tickling his sides. Knowing every little pressure point that would make him squeal.

“Uncle! Uncle!” He flipped over onto his back, landing Carly on top of him. Carly’s face turned a bright red against her light hair. They both fell silent, staying in their positions.

“Um.” David swallowed dryly. Carly took over.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, gliding her nails slowly up David’s chest. A shiver ran up David’s spine. He was at a loss for words. His mouth opening and closing like a fish. Carly leaned down close to his ear.

“Do you want a live action porn?”

“Okay!” David picked Carly up and set her down next to him. His heart beating hard in his chest. Carly couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re too easy.” She laid back against the headboard. David grabbed the blanked and pulled it over his lap.

“No way.” David looked away from her, flushing. She pulled on the blanket, trying to get it away from him. He pulled back.

“Give it to me.” She laughed. Yanking harder. The blanket slid off his lap, revealing him.

“Oh my.” Carly covered her mouth. David covered his face.

“I’m going to ask you a question.” David still had his face covered.

“What?” He mumbled.

“Do you want me to help?” Carly blushed at her own question. What was taking over her? This was her friend. One of her best friends. David didn’t know what to say to her. The look in her eyes said a lot but David couldn’t move. But Carly did. And she moved close. Carly set her hand lightly on David’s thigh, stroking it. David’s breath hitched in his throat. He swallowed hard, feeling his blood pumping through his body. She moved her hand up his thigh slowly until it was dangerously close to his crotch. David’s hips bucked involuntarily. Carly smiled, moving closer to him. Their faces inches apart. She slowly cupped him through his shorts, eliciting a moan from the younger boy. David let his head fall back. A hand other than his own sent fireworks through his body. Carly started to rub, a little faster pace so she wasn’t teasing him too much.

“David!?” Natalie’s voice came from behind the door. Carly let out a sigh. David jumped, his mind jolting back to reality.

“Shit. Oh my god.” He almost wanted to cry. David was embarrassed. He pushed Carly off of him and pulled the blanket back over his lap.

“Yeah!” He called. Carly backed away, leaning back against the headboard with her arms crossed across her chest.

Natalie poked her head into the room, flinching a little bit.

“Oh I’m sorry. Am I interrupting?” David quickly shook his head. Natalie slowly pushed into the room, still standing in the doorway.

“I was wondering if I could talk to you?” David swallowed hard. Carly giggled lightly.

“Sure.” Carly’s mouth fell open.

“Seriously? I mean, let me leave you two to your thing.” David shot her a look, scrunching his eyebrows. Everyone fell silent, Carly just nodding her head.

“Okay. Okay.” She said, sucking in a deep breath before sliding off of the bed.

“Be nice you two.” Carly snickered as she left the room. Natalie laughed, shaking her head and scrunching her eyebrows.

“What was that about?” She asked, motioning towards Carly with her thumb. Natalie closed the door behind her. David shrugged.

“What’s up?” He asked. Natalie sighed.

“You’ve been acting weird today.” David shifted in his spot, still a little uncomfortable.

“No I haven’t.” He defended. Natalie nodded her head as she slipped onto the edge of the bed.

“Don’t play dumb with me.” She laughed.

“You haven’t talked to me all day. You’ve been avoiding me.” David sighed, shifting again.

“I’m sorry, I just.” He didn’t really know what to said. He couldn’t tell her what was going on in his head. Especially now. His body was on fire.

“You just what? Are you upset from last night? Because I should be the one upset.” Natalie laid back, her eyes still on David.

“No. It’s not that. It was. This morning.” Natalie tilted her head.

“You. You.”

“What?” She laughed.

“You have very vivid dreams.” David mumbled, his hands bunching up the sheets. Natalie blushed.

“What do you mean? Was I kicking you? I know I flip around a lot.” David shook his head.

“We don’t have to talk about this.”

“No. I want to.”

“I really don’t.” David’s voice wavered as he shifted again.

“Are you okay? You’re acting weird right now. Do you want me to leave? I’m sorry if I did something.” David felt horrible. The last thing he wanted to do was make Natalie feel unwanted. But Natalie was the last person he wanted to find out about his problem.

“No. I want you here! It’s just. I.” David huffed in frustration.

“Just spit it out then.”

“Natalie, this morning I got a boner because of you and I jacked off because I thought about you and now I have another boner and you’re just sitting here in front of me and it’s just really hard for me to concentrate! I’m not mad at you I’m just confused! And,” David rambled his words together. He felt if he came out and just said everything he would feel better but the look on Natalie’s face made his heart skip a beat. His face felt like it was a thousand degrees. David swallowed hard. Natalie licked her lips.

“Do you need help?”


	8. Chapter 8

David awoke with a jolt, smacking his head on his side table.

“Son of a!” He winced, curling his toes and bending his knees in to meet his chest. He held his head. That was going to leave a mark. David looked around his room. He was alone. It was morning. Did any of that even happen? He lifted up his blanket and looked between the sheets. His body wished it did. David groaned, letting his head fall back. Two days in a row. Was he becoming a sex addict? Maybe he should see a therapist. He saw how talking to Jason went yesterday. It made things worse. It fucked up his brain. He didn’t know what was real anymore. Did Carly even stay in his room last night? Did Natalie even talk to him last night? His mind was complete mush. But he knew one thing. He needed to get rid of the ache between his legs.

“Good morning sleeping beauty!” Natalie laughed. David furrowed his eyebrows.

“You slept for over twenty hours. What did you do to yourself? Are you okay? I’m worried about you.” Natalie stopped David in his tracks, stepping in front of him. David rubbed his eyes.

“Did I really? I don’t even remember yesterday. I remember doing the podcast and that was it.” Natalie pursed her lips.

“You fell asleep halfway through the podcast. Jason had to cut it short.” David didn’t believe it. He completely remembered finishing the podcast with Carly and Jason.

“But Carly was here.” He started. Natalie raised an eyebrow.

“Carly and Erin posted a video yesterday. David. Are you sure you’re okay? Do you need to sit down?” Natalie was starting to get a little worried. He was never like this. Time loss. Out of sorts. David was on point. All the time. He always was a step ahead of everyone. Not behind. David sucked in a deep breath and rubbed his face.

“Can I get some orange juice?” He asked. Natalie nodded, heading back into the kitchen.

“Do you want anything to eat?” David shook his head, heading over to the couch.

“How did I get to my bed?”

“Jason.” Natalie handed David his cup and sat down next to him. She brought her hand up to his forehead.

“You feel fine.” She let out a light sigh.

“You really worry me sometimes. If it’s not hospital visits.” David laughed lightly.

“I don’t mean to. I wish I knew what happened.”

“Well we could get you to a doctor?” Natalie suggested. David quickly shook his head. Natalie let her head fall back as she groaned.

“You are such a pain.”

David needed change.

“Hey Toddy. You guys want to come over today?”

“Uh, Yeah! Video or just hang out? We haven’t heard from you in a while.”

“Yeah sorry. Been a little rough lately. We can do both. I don’t have anything for this week.” David’s heart dropped at the thought.

“Sounds good man. We’ll see you soon.” Todd hung up the phone. David walked around the counter and headed to the back patio. He didn’t even know where to start. What could they do for a video? He literally had no footage. No ideas. Maybe just having his friends around would help.

Heath, Todd and Scotty showed up an hour later. Skittish as ever. Which, of course David was going to give them a warm welcome.

“David?” Heath called. Todd hit Heath in the arm.

“Are you stupid? You’re going to give away our position.” Todd hissed. A loud pop. Bullseye. Todd was hit in the knee with a paintball. But where were they coming from? David quickly switched positions, motioning for Natalie to move closer. Heath and Scotty scattered as Todd laid on the ground groaning.

“You fucker!” Natalie moved in, crawling on her stomach. She was inches away from Scotty when she fired at his ankle.

“Fuck!” Scott went down, meeting Natalie on the floor.

“It’s an ambush!” Scott yelled. Natalie rolled away from Scott, laughing. Now it was down to one. Heath started to panic. Should he run for the front door or back door? His eyes flicked back and forth. Back door it was. He turned quickly but came face to face with David.

“No!” He pleaded.

“Yeah. Beg for mercy.” David pointed his paintball gun at Heath’s shoulder point blank. Heath put his palms together like he was praying.

“Our David in heaven please give me fucking mercy!” David shot Heath, laughing like a maniac as Heath went down.

“Jesus David! You looked like a serial killer!” Heath gasped. Everyone laughed, rolling around on the ground with their wounds. Natalie stood up and walked over to David.

“She was like a fucking ninja! I didn’t even know she was home!” Scotty stated.

“You two make a great team.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey David!” Carly was loud and cheerful as usual. Ever since her break up, she was trying to turn a new page. At least that was what she said.

“Hey Carly.” David laughed, closing the refrigerator. He took a big swig of his water before setting both his phone and bottle down on the counter.

“Hey David?!” Heath called. David craned his head, looking towards his friend.

“Food?”

“No!”Carly shouted from David's phone on the counter. Heath laughed.

“Okay, crazy.”

“Well, I want to take him out for once.” She whined. David laughed as well.

“Mukbank?” He asked.

“Mukbank.” She smiled. David could hear it in her voice.

“Alright. Well I'll come and pick you up.”

“Okay! I'll see you soon.”

Carly jumped into the car, her pink hair falling around her shoulders.

“When did you get your pink hair back?” David asked, a little take back by the bright color. She flashed her eyelashes.

“Oh you like?” She asked, fluffing her hair. David laughed.

“Of course. I like every color you have.” Carly blushed, her face slowly falling.

“Thank you.” Taking the endearing compliment. David smiled.

“So where are we going? Please say McDonalds.” David crossed his fingers.

“You want those crunch wraps, don't you?” Carly laughed, lightly touching David's hand. He nodded his head, a bright smile on his face.

“You know they never have those! Why do you insist on going back? Why don't we try Wendy's? They have crunch wrap thingies.” David shook his head.

“Not the same.” He put his car in drive and headed for his favorite place.

“Plus, maybe they have some good toys.”

“Oh my god. I am driving with a child.” Carly laughed, throwing her head back. David adjusted his camera on the dashboard.

“You know you love me.” He gave her his signature smile.

“No. You are lucky I love you.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Do you guys have the crunch wraps?” David crossed his fingers. The drive thru went silent for a moment. The silence killing the both of them.

“No I am sorry. We do not.”

“Dammit. Okay. So, let me have two, ten piece nuggets. Three big Macs and,” David turned to Carly.

“What do you want?” Carly's mouth dropped open, laughing lightly.

“And another order of the nuggets. And two large lemonades.” Silence again from the drive thru. Carly lightly hit David in the shoulder.

“You are so bad.” She whisper.

“Okay. Pull around to the second window please.”

“Thank you!” David called as he started to pull around.

“Oh, Carly! Do you have your card? I forgot my wallet.” David asked, looking over at her. A light smile on his face. Carly scowled.

“You are a piece of work. You know that right?” David nodded.

“David!” The girl at the window squealed. David beamed at her.

“Hello again.” He said, handing her Carly's card.

“I thought that was you but I didn't know for sure and I didn't want to be weird. Oh! Are you guys doing a Mukbank?” She looked into the passenger seat and smiled at Carly.

“Oh my god! Carly! Your hair looks amazing!” Carly blushed.

“Thank you darling.” Carly waved. The girl at the window handed David the card back and started handing over their food.

“Thank you.” David smiled again.

“Hey David?” She started. He hummed.

“I really hate to ask but can you say hello to my friend for me? She never believes me that I help you all the time.” David laughed.

“Of course!” The girl teared up, grabbing her her phone and aiming it out the window towards David and Carly.

“What's her name?”

“Abby.”

“Okay. Ready?” She nodded.

“Abby. You should probably believe your friend. I am here almost everyday. We are practically best friends. Friends give each other food.” Carly waved from the passenger seat.

“Hi Abby! You should stop by sometime and say hi too! Literally, David lives here. So come and give him food and he'll love you too.” The girl laughed.

“You guys are so great. Thank you so much! Have a good day.”  
“You too darling.”

“So. Carly.”

“So. David.” Carly laughed.

“How have you been?” Carly beat him to the punch. She knew that something had been up. Shutting himself in again. Not talking to anyone for days on end. And of course she had been talking to Natalie for the past few days.

“I've been okay. Just hanging in there.” Carly nodded, taking a bite of her chicken nugget.

“That is bullshit.” David almost choked on his burger. He quickly finished chewing before he spoke.

“What?” He asked, looking over at her with his eyebrows furrowed.

“I've been talking to Natalie. You haven't been doing good. You've been a mess. And Natalie almost called the doctor on you.” David reached up to his camera and shut it off. He set his burger down and brushed his hands off.

“Natalie is over reacting. I just haven't been sleeping.”

“David. She said you slept for almost twenty four hours yesterday. Falling asleep during a podcast and having weird dreams? So, what is going on?” David was suddenly not hungry anymore.

“I'm stressed.” Carly nodded, finally getting somewhere. She, along with Natalie, where getting very worried about him.

“And what about this whole Todd thing?” David rolled his eyes.  
“Really?”

“Girls talk to each other.”

“Obviously. It's only once in a while. When I need to get some editing done. I need to get my work done.” Carly could see it in his eyes. He was still worn down. Even after sleeping, he looked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

“David. Stop the drugs. Talk to us. You need to pace yourself. Take some time for yourself. You're going to literally work yourself to death one of these days.” Carly put her hand on his. He slowly looked over at her, making eye contact. The memories slowly flooding back. He ripped his hand away from her. Carly furrowed her eyebrows.

“David?”

“I, uh, sorry.” Stumbling over his words, his eyes looking everywhere but her.

“Are you okay?”

“No. I need air.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning Sexual Content.**

David’s mind started to wonder. His memories of the night before flooding back. But they were false memories.

“David.” Carly called him back to reality.

“Earth to David.” She waved her hand in front of his face. They had driven back to David’s house, forgetting all about their video and their food that sat in the back seat.

“Huh?” He flicked his eyes over at her as he slowly got out of the car.

“Are you alive?” She laughed.

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I’m just still kinda.” He waved his hands in the air.” She nodded, not really understanding what he was saying. But she agreed anyway.

“Do you need anything?” She asked, genuinely concerned. David’s heart dropped into his stomach. He definitely needed a therapist. He swallowed hard.

“I need a bathroom.” He admitted. Carly laughed, shaking her head.

“You are one weird kid.”

David splashed water on his face. Letting it drip down his chin.

“What the fuck.” Maybe he was reading too far into things. He probably was. His hormones all out of wack from being alone for so long. But he couldn’t help but think that Carly and Natalie have been flirting with him. Subtle hints maybe. So maybe he was taking them wrong.

“Don’t jump the gun.” He whispered, looking in the mirror. These were his best friends. He wasn’t about to mess that up. But why was he thinking about it in the first place? The memory of Carly’s hand on him flashed in his mind.

“Fuck me.” He shook his head, trying to get the image out of his mind. It didn’t even happen. It was a dream. A very vivid one.

“David?” Carly’s voices resonated from the other side of the door.

“I’ll be out in a minute!”

“What are you doing in there! Shitting?” She let out a loud cackle. David groaned. Flirting. Carly was definitely on a different level. David opened the door to find Carly sprawled across his bed, face up.

“You should put stars on your ceiling.” She pointed up. David shrugged.

“Talk to Natalie.” He sat down on the edge, making sure he gave her enough room. She looked over at him.

“You better?” He nodded lightly.

“No you’re not. Just spit it out already. This shit is getting annoying David.” Carly sat up, looking at him right in the eyes. Their faces inches from each other’s. David could feel her breath on his cheeks.

“Carly. I’m a sex addict.” She pursed her lips, trying not to laugh.

“David. What the fuck. You haven’t even been with a girl in like two years. Oh. Is it guys? I’m sorry.”

“No Carly shut the fuck up.” David put his hands up.

“I. Those dreams. I. They were about. I’ve been.”

“David!” Carly put her hands on his shoulders, shaking him lightly.

“Spit it out!” David let out a light sigh.

“I jack off too much. Like. To the thoughts of my friends. And I think it’s because I’m stressed but I don’t know for sure but it’s freaking me out. I can’t control it.” David quickly spat out, crossing his fingers Carly wouldn’t hate him. She fell silent for a moment.

“Like who?” David looked over at her, swallowing hard.

“You and Natalie.” He whispered. Carly crawled over to David and pushed him down, pinning him to the bed. David’s cheeks flushed a bright red.

“Carly.” He breathed out.

“I think the only way to help is to help you.” She pressed her lips to his. He slowly relaxed into the kiss, pressing his tongue into her mouth. He wasn’t going to lie. Carly was one of his friends he found very attractive. Why else would he be having wet dreams about her? She pulled lightly on his hair, earning a moan from the boy beneath her. She pulled away from the kiss, smiling.

“What do you want me to do?” David coughed.

“What?” He asked, gripping the sheets. She ground her hips down on him, earning another moan.

“What do you want me to do to you?” David licked his lips, watching as she slid down his body, pulling at the hem of his shirt. He stripped it off quickly, throwing it to the floor. She trailed kisses all over his stomach before lifting her head up again.

“Why so quiet now?” She teased. David started to fidget, picking at the sheet again.

“All you have to do is tell me what you want and I’ll do it.” She licked her lips.

“Suck my dick.” He said quickly. Carly chuckled lightly before her fingers started to work at his jeans. David’s hips bucked involuntarily. He bit his lip apologetically, watching as Carly worked his jeans down his legs. David’s cock was already hard. Someone actually touching him other than himself was exciting. Kicking his jeans to the floor, Carly moved back up his body to kiss him again. With more lust this time. She reached between them and started to rub him. He broke the kiss and let his head fall back, a moan escaping his lips. Carly smiled against the skin on his neck as she started to kiss her way down, paying more attention to the crook of his neck, sucking a light hickey there. Carly licked her way down David’s stomach as she reached the hem of his boxers. She flicked her eyes up at him as she slowly pulled the fabric down. David’s dick sprung out, almost hitting Carly in the face as she discarded the fabric to the floor. She wasn’t going to lie. She was taken back at his size. But she took him in anyway. Slowly licking him at first. Then putting him in her mouth.

“That wasn’t a dream was it?” David asked, looking over at Carly. She laid next to him, laughing lightly.

“Here.” She reached over and pinched his arm.

“Ow! Fuck you!” David ripped his arm away from her, covering himself up with his blanket.

“Maybe next time.” She winked. David’s cheeks burned a bright red. There was going to be a next time?


	11. Chapter 11

“Oh my god.” Natalie gasped, holding a hand over her mouth. She couldn’t believe her ears. For one, David was loud. And two, David had a girl in his room. Why was she even listening? Natalie stood there for another moment. David was really loud. She bit her lip. Who could be making him moan like that?

“What are you doing?” A hand on her shoulder almost made her scream but she put her hand over her mouth.

“Shut up Jason.” She hissed, pointing towards the door. Jason furrowed his eyebrows. Another loud moan came from the door.

“Oh is he in there masturbating again?” Jason chuckled. Natalie grabbed Jason’s arm and dragged him down the hall.

“No, he has a girl in there.” Natalie sucked in a deep breath, a little upset. Jason shook his head.

“No he doesn’t. David hasn’t been with anyone since Liza. And unless it’s Liza then he is by himself.” Natalie shook her head.

“I heard her.”

“Natalie. It’s porn.” Natalie let out a huff.

“Fine. Go listen.” Another moan echoed down the hall.

“Geeze.” Jason laughed. Natalie blushed.

“You perv.” Natalie slapped Jason’s shoulder as he turned back down the hall. They both fell silent again, trying to listen. David was almost too loud to hear anything else. But then they heard it. They heard her.

“Is that?”

“No.”

“It couldn’t be.”

“Carly?” Jason shook his head quickly. Natalie almost sprinted back down the hallway towards the living area.

“Natalie!” Jason hissed, following after her.

David came out of his room a few hours later. A smile on his face. Jason sat in the kitchen, slowly picking at some left over Chipotle.

“Hey Jason. When did you get here?” David asked, a yawn escaping his lips. Jason shrugged.

“A few hours ago.” David flinched, his cheeks flushing a light pink.

“Oh. You should have texted me.”

“Oh. I did.” Jason chuckled lightly, forking another bite of rice into his mouth.

“You just seemed a little busy.” Jason flicked his eyes over to Carly, who was trying to sneak out. She sighed, letting her arms fall to her sides. David’s cheeks where now a bright shade of red.

“Plus. With how loud you were, I don’t think you’d hear your phone.” Jason winked. Carly blushed at the comment. She made her way over to the two men. Being caught, she didn’t see the reason why she needed to leave.

“You are pretty loud.” Carly chimed in, taking a seat at the breakfast bar. David didn’t know what to say. He didn’t think he was being that loud. David pulled out a chair and took a seat as well. Jason nudged his arm.

“Being quiet now?” He teased.

“Jason.” Carly tilted her head to the side.

“Okay I’m sorry.”

“But I do have to go.” Carly out her hand on David’s leg. He flinched slightly.

“Text me later.” She whispered, getting up to leave.

“We need to talk.” Jason’s voice was firm. He set down his fork and pushed his food away. David shifted in his seat. He had been quiet for so long, Jason watched the younger as he squirmed in his seat.

“About what?” David swallowed hard, his mouth going dry.

“About this.” Jason motioned towards David’s general area. David nodded.

“Is this some sort of faze? Didn’t you say yourself that you weren’t going to sleep with your friends?” David nodded again.

“It just happened!” The younger erupted. Jason shook his head.

“You could have been a little more quiet about it. Natalie was home.” Jason sighed. David’s heart dropped.

“Natalie was home?” Jason nodded.

“She heard everything. She was actually snooping when I got here. She was happy at first. But then we found out who it was.” David started to bite the inside of his cheek.

“I don’t know what the hell is going on between you two but you need to work it out. She is upset.”

“She is upset?”

“Of course she is!” Jason hit the side of his head like it was common sense.

“Fix this. Fix everything.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Oh my god.” Natalie gasped, holding a hand over her mouth. She couldn’t believe her ears. For one, David was loud. And two, David had a girl in his room. Why was she even listening? Natalie stood there for another moment. David was really loud. She bit her lip. Who could be making him moan like that?

“What are you doing?” A hand on her shoulder almost made her scream but she put her hand over her mouth.

“Shut up Jason.” She hissed, pointing towards the door. Jason furrowed his eyebrows. Another loud moan came from the door.

“Oh is he in there masturbating again?” Jason chuckled. Natalie grabbed Jason’s arm and dragged him down the hall.

“No, he has a girl in there.” Natalie sucked in a deep breath, a little upset. Jason shook his head.

“No he doesn’t. David hasn’t been with anyone since Liza. And unless it’s Liza then he is by himself.” Natalie shook her head.

“I heard her.”

“Natalie. It’s porn.” Natalie let out a huff.

“Fine. Go listen.” Another moan echoed down the hall.

“Geeze.” Jason laughed. Natalie blushed.

“You perv.” Natalie slapped Jason’s shoulder as he turned back down the hall. They both fell silent again, trying to listen. David was almost too loud to hear anything else. But then they heard it. They heard her.

“Is that?”

“No.”

“It couldn’t be.”

“Carly?” Jason shook his head quickly. Natalie almost sprinted back down the hallway towards the living area.

“Natalie!” Jason hissed, following after her.

David came out of his room a few hours later. A smile on his face. Jason sat in the kitchen, slowly picking at some left over Chipotle.

“Hey Jason. When did you get here?” David asked, a yawn escaping his lips. Jason shrugged.

“A few hours ago.” David flinched, his cheeks flushing a light pink.

“Oh. You should have texted me.”

“Oh. I did.” Jason chuckled lightly, forking another bite of rice into his mouth.

“You just seemed a little busy.” Jason flicked his eyes over to Carly, who was trying to sneak out. She sighed, letting her arms fall to her sides. David’s cheeks where now a bright shade of red.

“Plus. With how loud you were, I don’t think you’d hear your phone.” Jason winked. Carly blushed at the comment. She made her way over to the two men. Being caught, she didn’t see the reason why she needed to leave.

“You are pretty loud.” Carly chimed in, taking a seat at the breakfast bar. David didn’t know what to say. He didn’t think he was being that loud. David pulled out a chair and took a seat as well. Jason nudged his arm.

“Being quiet now?” He teased.

“Jason.” Carly tilted her head to the side.

“Okay I’m sorry.”

“But I do have to go.” Carly out her hand on David’s leg. He flinched slightly.

“Text me later.” She whispered, getting up to leave.

“We need to talk.” Jason’s voice was firm. He set down his fork and pushed his food away. David shifted in his seat. He had been quiet for so long, Jason watched the younger as he squirmed in his seat.

“About what?” David swallowed hard, his mouth going dry.

“About this.” Jason motioned towards David’s general area. David nodded.

“Is this some sort of faze? Didn’t you say yourself that you weren’t going to sleep with your friends?” David nodded again.

“It just happened!” The younger erupted. Jason shook his head.

“You could have been a little more quiet about it. Natalie was home.” Jason sighed. David’s heart dropped.

“Natalie was home?” Jason nodded.

“She heard everything. She was actually snooping when I got here. She was happy at first. But then we found out who it was.” David started to bite the inside of his cheek.

“I don’t know what the hell is going on between you two but you need to work it out. She is upset.”

“She is upset?”

“Of course she is!” Jason hit the side of his head like it was common sense.

“Fix this. Fix everything.”


	13. Chapter 13

Natalie couldn’t contain her emotions. Mad, upset, sad, curious, confused. Check all of the above. She didn’t know why she was so mad though. David was his own person. He could do what he wanted. But the feeling in her gut just wouldn’t go away. Natalie just couldn’t put her finger on it. Was it the because it was he had been with Carly? Or was it simply the fact that it wasn’t her? Natalie finally had come to terms with her feelings when she talked to Jason. After they caught Carly with David. Jason sat down with her and made sure she was okay. But of course, she wasn’t. Natalie actually cried over the fact that David had been with a girl. Jason caught on and called her out. Natalie couldn’t believe that she hadn’t even noticed it herself. She hated it. She fell in love with her best friend. How was she going fix that?

“Are you okay?” Jason’s text flashed across her phone. Natalie sucked in a deep breath. No. She wasn’t. But she sent a quick.

“Yeah.” And pulled up to the Starbucks drive thru. Maybe something sweet would take her mind off things. But should she get something for David? He always loved his almond milk. Natalie shook her head. Why was she always thinking about him? What he would like. She needed to concentrate on herself right now.

“Venti mocha frap please.” Something simple and sweet. Almost too sweet. She probably wasn’t even going to finish it either. Good thing Jason liked it. She pulled around to grab her coffee and then pulled away. She had half a mind to just sit in the parking lot. She didn’t even want to go back to the house to face ‘after sex’ David. Natalie sucked in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He was probably glowing.

“Can you please just fix things.” Jason yelled. Natalie slowly walked into the living area, watching as Jason and David jumped at her presence. She sipped on her Starbucks, heading down the hall towards her room.

“Natalie.” Jason’s started. Almost a little confused as to why she didn’t even say a hello. She stopped in her tracks. Her heart dropping into her stomach. Why? She didn’t why to even face what was about to go down.

“Good morning.” David said, his signature smile danced across his face. Natalie turned and put on the best smile she could muster.

“Good morning.” She said.

“Why don’t you come sit with us?” Jason asked. Natalie shook her head.

“I’m going to my room.” Jason sighed, giving David a longing look. David cleared his throat, getting up from his stool.

“Natalie. We need to talk. Like me and you.” David’s eyes flicked to Jason. He was trying to be genuine but it was a little hard with the older man breathing down his neck. Natalie shook her head again.

“There is nothing to talk about.”

“God dammit Natalie! Come here and sit down!” Jason snapped.

“Now I am leaving and you two are figuring this shit out. Get the fuck over here.” Natalie pursed her lips. She slowly walked over to David and Jason, taking Jason’s spot when he got up. Jason let out a loud sigh.

“Now, when I get back, this better be resolved.” He pointed between the two. David let out a sigh and nodded. Natalie doing the same.

“Thank you. Now I’ll be back in about two hours.” Jason headed for the door. Natalie and David couldn’t look at each other. She knew what he did. It was hard not to think about it.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” They both shifted. Natalie slowly looked up at David. He looked so small. He was picking his nails, staring down at the table.

“Natalie. It just happened. I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“Didn’t know what?” Did Jason tell you?” David looked up. Natalie had tears in her eyes.

“Tell me what?” Natalie started to chew on the inside of her lip.

“That I love you.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is the last official chapter! It has come to a close :( after this I have one more that is a little epilogue . Thank you so much for hanging around! This was supposed to be one chapter. Not a series but you guys made it happen <3

“What am I going to say to her?” David was confused. Why would Natalie be so upset about him and Carly? Jason sighed in frustration.

“Use your brain.”

“I don’t even know what’s going on!” David got up from his chair. He wanted to just go back to his room and forget that everything happened.

“Why are you acting so weird?” David asked.

“You said Natalie was upset because I was with Carly?” Jason nodded.

“Just sit back down please.” David sucked in a deep breath, flicking his eyes over to Jason. He was a little leery. Like it was some sort of trap.

“I talked to Natalie.” David sat back down in his chair.

“Are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on then?”

“I love you.” David didn’t know what to say. He froze.

“I mean. Maybe as a friend. Like you’re my best friend.”

“Natalie.” David got up from his chair and slowly closed the gap between them. She looked up at David, her breath hitching in her throat. Now she was at a loss for words.

“Why are you mad at me?” He asked, taking her hand lightly. Her face flushed a light shade of pink.

“I. It’s just.” Stuttering over her words wasn’t doing any good.

“I’m sorry. For whatever I did to hurt you.” Natalie felt like her heart was in her throat. Almost choking her. David rubbed his thumb over her hand slowly. Her mouth went dry. She really was in love with him.

“No. David, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to blow up like this. I’m just shocked. Why Carly?” She asked. The name leaving her mouth, she felt bad even asking. David pursed his lips, his mouth going dry as well.

“It just happened. I. I didn’t mean for it to happen.” He dropped her hand and turned back for his chair but Natalie grabbed his hand again.

“I just. I wish it was me.” David felt his face burn. Natalie too. She couldn’t believe she said that out loud. David turned back towards Natalie, pulling her to her feet. He pulled her into a quick but passionate kiss, his hands on each side of her face. He pulled away, watching her reaction but she kept her eyes closed and her lips still puckered slightly.

“David.” She whispered.

“Yeah?” He asked.

“I do love you. Not as just a friend.” He sucked in a deep breath.

“I love you too Natalie.”


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the epilogue. Thank you guys so much again for supporting this little sorry <3 it meant a lot to me!

Natalie felt like she was in a dream. She couldn’t believe that she woke up in David’s bed. The smell of him entering her nose. He was still sleeping but she had woken up early, just watching as he slept. His chest rising and falling slowly. He looked so perfect to her. That morning felt like the start of something new. Last nights memories came flooding back to her. She couldn’t help but smile and pull the covers over her face. She felt like she had gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar. It still didn’t feel real. She wanted to pinch herself. And she did. It wasn’t a dream. David was next to her in bed. Natalie slowly walked her fingers up his arm, feeling his warm skin. She leaned in pressing small kisses along the spots she had touched.

“Good morning.” His voice, laced with the morning. Even his morning breath wasn’t terrible. She smiled at the thought.

“Good morning.” He pressed a small kiss to her forehead. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. She could stay like this forever.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
